


Man by Moonlight

by LynnaeKenzington



Series: Spider God’s Inferno [3]
Category: Achievement Hunter
Genre: Cannibal!Micheal, Clown!Matt, Gen, Ghost Face!Alfredo, Huntress!Jack, Jigsaw!Lindsey, Legion!Trevor, Nurse!Gavin, Shape!Jeremy, Spirit!Fiona, Trapper!Geoff, Waking Sleeping Killers, Wraith!Ryan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2020-10-07 21:28:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20460656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynnaeKenzington/pseuds/LynnaeKenzington
Summary: (Series is continuing I promise!)The Shape thought being awake would help matters, yet all Jeremy’s abilities seemed to bring him was a stronger sense of isolation and exhaustion.Thankfully though, a certain friendly non-murdering sort is still there to look after his little Battle Buddy.





	1. No One Knows

“Seriously, how do _**none**_ of you know?” The Shape jabbed after having interrogated the other Killers relentlessly for information about their pasts and experience.

“Aye, be lucky we know that much.” Go-eff grumbled back, not keen on the immortal following him around like he was one of the ‘people’ they chased.

“Micheal, buddy,” Shape pleaded to Mogar, “there _**has**_ to be more to it than that- - -what did you and Geoff do after you met? What’s with the face masks? How did you die?”

“Die!?” Gavy yelped, “We’re dead?”

“Christ Gav!” Mogar howled, “You’re floating. You’re a ghost!”

“Oh.” Gavy said flatly, “Right...”

Magar exhaled like he was rolling his eyes in exasperation.

“Com’on! Focus!” Jeremy pleaded, “We need to figure this out!”

_**“Why?”**_ Mogar and Go-eff asked in unison, each turning to confront the Shape in their respective given places.

Jeremy stopped walking and stared at them, as shocked as his mask could be.

“Guys...” he pleaded softly.

****

“None of them want to listen to me.” Jeremy lamented, sitting on ravens rock and staring down at the others deeds.

“Why would- - -“ The Clown fell into a coughing fit and Bragg quickly covered his painted mouth, smearing the dodgy makeup more. 

“Shhh!” Ghost Face chided as he hid and tried to stalk him own prey with almost dancing twinkle toes.

“Dude, you know we’re the only ones that can hear us right?” Legion reminded Freddedo, Trev looking up at Jeremy with that proud scribbly smile.

“You’re breaking my concentration!” Ghost Face hissed, quickly dodging away as the target seemed to become aware of him.

“Oh dude shut the hell up!” A woman’s scornful and strongly accented voice said as the newest spirit wheezed and twitched like broken glass around her own world. Everyone ignored Fiona, knowing better than to tangle with that particular ball of rage by this point.

.

_‘I listen to you.’_ A familiar voice reminded as something invisible snuggled up to Jeremy to the chiming of a bell. The Shape smiled under his mask, nuzzling into the bobble head skull for comfort.

“I know buddy.” Jeremy assured sweetly, “I know.”


	2. Something there that wasn’t there before

Trevor wasn’t exactly helping.

But _**Trev**_ was an invaluable genius.

.

The man had been an engineer in life, and with his help came up with something so impractically possible that it HAD to be the explanation.

.

“An elevator?” Jack asked, looking at the mockups.

”Exactly!” Trevor hissed gleefully, “Every given place is a level, but this campfire isn’t just the lobby, I think this actually _**moves**_ with us- - -that’s why even when we travel to other fires we can’t escape!”

“Then how effity fuck we getten out!?” Eugene snarled, before covering her mouth like it was a hiccup. “I’m so **_so_** sorry!” She pleaded in that soft baby doll voice. 

Jack gently waved that it was okay, but was still calm and serious as he examined the plans.

“So the question is, whether we need to go up or down.” He mused, glancing back up at Trevor. “Any ideas?”

”I’ve been trying to judge by barometric pressure, but even that isn’t as exact as I’d like.” Trevor admitted. “The more, uh, ‘messed up’ Killers seem to be at higher pressures, while all of us are nearing thin air by comparison.” He said with a wave at his own group, of who Alfredo was still stubbornly trying to both build a sniper rifle inspired flashlight and swearing about Lil’J and Pokémon.

“You guys are just a tier below us.” Trevor informed.

”What about Rye? The Wraith?” Jeremy asked pointedly, only for Trevor to give him a nervous look. “St-still working on that s-sir!”

Jack raised an eyebrow at this, but after all it was Jeremy’s odd abilities that even got them this far.  
.

****

.

“_Treeeeeeev...._” The Shape crooned, pleased to see The Legion rush over like an excitable puppy.

”Here Boss!” He said with a cheerful salute, “I found something totally bizarre!”

.

_“STAY WITH ME I’M SO LONELY!!!!” The Nurse wailed, Gavy Wavy flailing after Lil J as he dove over a pallet. He couldn’t help himself as he started giggling; the sound and insistence as unsettling as it was heartwarming._

.

“Is that...” The Shape asked, crouching down to touch the strange object.

“Exactly.” Trev promised, “But we can’t open it like this. From what journals say people disappear if they go in, and it only opens if one is left in the given place- - -“

.

_Lil J clamped his hand on the handle and yanked it up to look inside the shadowy depths._

_Only for flames like veins to start spreading over the hospital and make Gavy Wavy scream in panic._

.

”- - -but it seems like it got cursed from what it used to be, when I tried- - -“

.

_Gavy have a screechy wail of terror._

.

”- - -It’s cursed or something! I don’t think- - -“

.

_”Ryan.” Jeremy prayed. “Take me to the **real** Ryan.”_


	3. I think I see the light...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (STILL ALIVE!!!)
> 
> I’ve been working on my novels and keeping safe as I can in quarantine. BUT I’M BACK WITH A PLAN!!! (For a few chapters at least)

‘Matt.’ Gavin said from the roof with a chuckle.

‘What?’ Matt asked.

‘Matt, up here, to your left.’

‘Oh there you are!’ Matt laughed, seeing Gavin between two bushes. He looked so different with the thick seaman’s jacket Ryan used to always favor.

’Hey Gav, am I safe?’ Matt giggled, trusting his eyes in the sky.

’Yeah!’ Gavin giggled back.

.

**BOOM!!!**

.

The bolt of a speargun suddenly blasted through Matt’s chest and pulled him screaming to the new and unknown killer.

’Damn, can’t let Frédy see this guy or he’ll want that!’ Ryan laughed, quickly dashing away.

Trevor was laughing too, only to suddenly hear a painful cawing in his ears. “Ouches!” Trevor yelped, trying to bat away the incessant raven. “There’s a bird!” He hollered, “Ryan there’s a bird attacking me!”

”We’re all birds! Sqcawk!” Ryan laughed, having too much fun dashing away from the new killer.

“‘Sqcawk?’” Matt repeated through his mouth full of blood, “Is that what a bird is?”

”It’s circling me!” Trevor cried, just watching the crazed bird following him as he hopped down and ran.

Ryan had gotten the door open and they all raced inside, calling for “Gavin you fool!” as he taunted the killer.

”You can’t hit a moving target bitch!” He teased, watching the killer keep reloading and missing him.

”Gah!”

‘Now that was on you.’ Trevor’s voice said sternly, glad when Gavin broke free and followed at last.

....

Trevor didn’t know when the bird left, but they faced the spearman cowboy in the next given place too.

“Uhhh...” Trevor asked, glancing at the others, but Eugene was too busy busting out over Gavin’s anal jokes. “I think Steve followed us.”

”Steve?” Ryan asked.

”Well what else we gonna call’em?” Trevor spluttered.

”Steve!” Gavin cheered, starring in the chorus of nonsense as they all became ‘Steve’.

The Killer Steve seemed to be getting more irritated, his aim better despite their taunting. He seemed fixated on Eugene, who was easily distracted, and hooked her twice. “I’m just trying to save people!” She cried and thrashed, until she thrashed no more.

”Finoa!” Gavin called, racing down into the basement after her. “Gavin!” She cried, reaching as though into a lover’s arms. “He can’t get us both!” Gavin declared, unhooking her and helping carry her out as she agreed.

.

The Killer just waltzed down the stairs and smacked “GAVIN! Gavin no! Slug away! Slug away Gavin!” Eugene screamed, running back around the corner only to be downed as well with another shriek. “Help me! Help me!”

Gavin was trying to crawl away as ordered, only for the Killer to pick him up first and put him on the hook with a wet ripping of flesh.

**”SAVE US!!!”** Eugene screamed.

’You know Trevor, Fiona and Gavin seem to have some kind of emotional connection, I think they’d want to die together.’ Ryan chuckled, hearing Trevor giggle in return.

”NO! NÔ!!! Gavin! GAVIN!!!” Eugene screamed uselessly as she was pulled back onto the hook. Gavin was struggling, _**“NOOAAA!”**_ He shrieked as the Spider God’s claw pierced her belly and dragged her away. He thrashed and kicked, screamed and swore...

Until he too had gone.

....

When Ryan and Trevor went to the next given place their friends didn’t return. They glanced at each other, then into the darkness; and chilling fear killing the mindless joy discovering the meaningless sacrifices had given them.

”I’m with you Trevor.” Ryan promised.

”You better be.” Trevor said harshly.

Matt had just charged into the mists as normal.

’Damn I miss him!’ Trevor sobbed, ‘I wish my flashlight was a camera, then I could have filmed the awesome parkour we did together’

Ryan rubbed Trevor’s back, healing what wounds he could.

”GOD DAMNIT!” Matt screamed as he was downed, yet they never heard the clang of a hook. The Killer was pacing around the grass, searching for Matt.

.

Ryan and Trevor looked stunned at each other, then went to save their last friend.

....

”Trevor...” Ryan gasped through the hole in his chest, crawling after the killer who held him.

”Run Ryan! Find the trapdoor! Run! RUN!!!” Trevor cried, wiggling as best he could to escape the killer’s grip before suddenly gasping in pain as the hook made a new hole in him.

“NO!” Ryan cried at Trevor’s feet. “I want to die with you!”

”RYAN!!!”

But it was too late.

”Oh no...” Ryan sobbed softly, crawling away as the killer searched desperately for him. “Jeremy...” Ryan sniffled. “Jeremy I bleed out with you...”

And his last words were a death noise to ease him into the dark redness behind his eyes...


End file.
